Guardian of the Avengers
by Sympathy for the Lost Love
Summary: Jarvis always protected and loved Tony when he was alive, now he is protecting Tony and his Avengers family in the form of an AI, but Jarvis had never been picky. - moments where Jarvis is there for his Avengers - - - hurt/comfort, family, friendship, tragedy, sci-fi/physic-y, humor, the whole nine-yards


**Guardian of the Avengers**

**Jarvis always protected and loved Tony when he was alive, now he is protecting Tony and his Avengers family in the form of an AI, but Jarvis had never been picky.**

"_Jarvis"_

_:…Recordings…:_

'**Thoughts'**

"Normal"

**~?~?~?~**

_**Tony Stark**_

"Jarvis, calculate this equation for me," Tony muttered, gulping down his coffee; he was dead tired, having worked so much to restore the Avengers tower.

"_The answer is V__f__ = V__o__ + at," _Jarvis replied helpfully.

"Thanks," Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"_Sir, may I suggest getting rest, you have been working none-stop for fifty-three hours and forty-five minutes and haven't eaten anything nutritional in forty-eight hours,"_ the AI informed him.

Ton sighed again. "The Avengers need me to get this place up and running again," he replied and yawned.

"_I agree sir; however, I believe they feel your health is more important than the towers. They only have one of you and they can't get another anytime soon I'm afraid,"_ Jarvis said.

"Mhm," Tony mumbled, yawning as he stood.

Suddenly, whatever force that kept Tony standing up-right gave way and he was falling, luckily he caught the corner of his desk so he didn't face-plant but he still fell to the ground. Tony was numb with no energy to get up.

"Tony?!" that was Bruce's voice; his loud footsteps not far behind.

Tony's eyes cracked open slightly. "You traitor," he grumbled under his breath.

"_I hold the title proudly sir,"_ the AI said almost cheekily.

Tony saw Bruce reach him before he was under, peacefully unconscious, thankfully fine, though he'd be very hungry when he'd wake.

_**Bruce Banner**_

Three AM, everyone was asleep.

Bruce was panting as he shakily packed his bag, bringing only the essentials for his lave.

"_Going somewhere Dr. Banner?"_

Bruce jumped, tensing before taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"_I apologize Dr, I had not meant to startle you,"_ the AI said.

Bruce sighed. "It's okay Jarvis," he replied, shouldering his bag.

"_May I ask where you are going?"_

Bruce frowned, walking down the hall. "I can't stay here," Bruce finally said, though it was a lie, he knew what he needed to do to stay.

"_What happened to Mr. Stark was an accident, those tend to happen from time to time," _Jarvis said gently.

Bruce growled as flashbacks of the day before ran around his brain. "I broke his arm," he said tensely. "I thought I could make it work here but I can't! What if next time it's his leg, or what if the Other Guy accidently pushes him too hard and his head craves in?! I can't risk that!"

"_Then that says you must try harder to control the Hulk,"_ Jarvis replied calmly.

Bruce paused.

"_I can't make you stay, you have your own free-will, however, I can ask,"_ the AI said. _"Mr. Stark's health mentally and physically has changed for the better dramatically since you have moved in and begun to work with him in his lab. It would be a shame for that to change."_

Bruce was silent. "Bruce?"

Bruce looked up in surprise, somehow he had made it into the kitchen and in it was Tony—black cast, Pj's, and all. And then Bruce saw it, in his eyes, despite being tired and probably in pain, Tony was happy to see him, happy just to be in his presence. It almost made Bruce cry.

"Is something the matter?" Tony asked, digging a butter knife under his cast.

Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. "You shouldn't do that," Bruce chasten, discreetly putting his bag behind the counter.

"But it itches," Tony whined.

Bruce smiled. "I have an easy remedy for that," he replied and then, the two friends, Science Bros, left the kitchen, happy just to stand in the other's company.

_**Steve Rogers**_

Steve was sitting on his bed, staring at a deck of bloodied cards. Phil Coulson's vintage Captain America cards to be exact. Next to the deck was a newer set; those with no blood. All were signed by Steve himself, and now, he had nothing to do with them.

"_If I may Captain Rogers,"_ Steve jumped at the disembodied voice, _"perhaps you may place a deck by Agent Coulson's grave and save the other for yourself, so you may remember him."_

Steve frowned. "I wouldn't know which one to keep," he sighed, wringing his hair with his hands.

"Phil, I'm so sorry," he finally whispered. "Where was your hero when you needed him most?"

"_Doing his job." _ Steve looked up in surprise.

"_Agent Phil Coulson believed in heroes, from the simplest to the most complex. He believed that heroes were everywhere though he never believed he'd ever meet his hero."_

"_And while he could not be saved by his idol, I am sure Captain Rogers; he died peacefully knowing he helped his hero save the world, in his own way."_

Steve chuckled breathlessly. "You know for a robot, you speak like you have a soul," he replied.

"_Thank you Captain."_

_**Natasha Romanoff**_

Natasha was in the training room, pounding on the punching bag. Alone. As it has always been, and seemed to always be.

Natasha laughed, leaning against the bag panting.

Alone…Never has she had someone to call on.

_:…I'll always have you six Nat…:_

Natasha looked up in surprise. **'Clint?'**

_:…Hey 'Tasha, want to watch something blow up?...:  
Buzz off Tony.  
Oh you know you love me!...:_

'**Tony you idiot.'**

_:…Good evening Agent Romanoff.  
It's Natasha, Bruce.  
Then good evening… Natasha…:_

'**Bruce, where would I be without you and the Other Guy to protect me?'**

_:…Lady Widow of Black, may I inquire upon how he died?  
How who died Thor?  
Your husband! Surely if he was yours he must have died a great death!?  
Oh Thor…:_

'**Heh, Thor, you keep me going.'**

_:…May I have you opinion Miss Romanoff?  
Sure Cap…:_

'Steve.'

_:…Do you think I'll get to meet him Nat?  
Anything's possible Coulson…:_

'**Phil, how I miss you.'**

"_Agent Romanoff?"_

Natasha jumped at the British-accented voice.

"_May I offer my company?"_

Natasha smiled. "Actually Jarv, invite the others to the living room; I think we'll watch a movie together."

"_Very well, Agent Romanoff."_

"It's Natasha, Jarvis," Natasha replied.

"_Very well, Natasha."_

Natasha nodded and walked out. **'Jarvis, you're my light.'**

_**Phil Coulson**_

Agent Phil Coulson of the Strategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate, aka SHEILD. Alive. (yay!)

Once again, Agent Phil Coulson had been used to bring together a bunch of loner who would do a greater cause, and usually Coulson didn't mind, he'd just come back a month or two after the disaster was terminated, but this time had a problem. Coulson hadn't wanted to die for his idol but he did and now he was scared. Currently outside of the Rec. room in the Avengers Tower, which the Avengers were inside, Coulson was supposed to go inside for a reunion but he was scared.

What if his friend/idol hated him and yelled? What if Clint and Natasha didn't want to see him again?

Coulson didn't want to risk it.

Just as his nerves were about to win and send him into hiding at SHEILD base, someone spoke.

"_Trouble? Mr. Coulson?"_

Coulson frowned. "I can't go in there," he said quietly.

"_Oh for heaven's sake, why not?"_ the calming voice asked.

"They'll hate me," Coulson muttered. "I'd rather they grieve for me for life than hate me for life."

"_Oh contraire,"_ Jarvis replied. _"Many times, the Avengers, in their own way, have asked why you had to die and not them, and why couldn't you be with them."_

Coulson frowned. "Really?"

"_Of course, you were, and I quote, their Super-nanny, and they'd ask for no one else but you to liaison for them."_

Coulson took a deep breath. "I'm reaching out and trusting you on this one," he said accusingly.

"_I've never been one to lie Agent Coulson,"_ Jarvis replied.

In retro-spec, Coulson probably should have thought that statement through because the AI has lied to him before, many times. Luckily, Coulson idly thought as he opened the door, he hadn't this time.

"Son of Coul!" –_Thor_

"Coulson?" –_Steve_

"Agent Agent!" _–Tony_

"Phil…" –_Clint_

"…" –_Natasha_

"Agent Coulson." –_Bruce_

"Welcome back Agent." –_Fury_

Phil smiled, welcome back indeed.

…

"YOU DID WHAT TO MY CARDS!?"

_**Clint Barton**_

Tossing and turning. Moaning and groaning. That as all Clint seemed to do in bed anymore, have nightmares and night terrors, flashbacks of his mental torture forced upon him by Loki. Counselors tried to talk him down and 'help him' but Clint was a hawk and they were loners; sometimes that was his downfall…

_Agent Barton_

What?

_Agent Barton, please wake up. You're experiencing irregular heartbeat and your breathing has labored._

Jarvis?

Like lightning, Clint bolted up from bed gasping while gripping his chest, right over where Loki took control of him. Before Clint could control himself, he was crying into his knees, hiding his head under his arms; a position that spoke trying to protect himself but failing.

"_The funny thing about facing imminent death is that it really snaps everything else into perspective. Take right now, for instance.  
_Run! Come on, run! You know you can do it!  
_I gulped deep lungfuls of air…_

Clint looked up in surprise that was Maximum Ride: Angel Experiment. Silently, the book audio played and Clint fell back in bed, his thoughts centered on the kids who could fly free in the sky, the one thing Clint wanted most. Without his consent, soon his eyes dropped and then he was asleep; dreams of flight in his head.

"_Goodnight Agent Barton."_

_**Loki Odin-Laufeyson**_

Loki was locked in the basement of the tower he used to try and take over the world, bound and gagged. Most thought he was fuming, enraged by his defeat but in truth, Loki was mixed up.

Loki had awoken in the tower face with people he didn't know, recognizing only Thor and the Green Beast, whom he's seen before. They arrested him for apparently attacking Earth but Loki recalled nothing.

"_You seemed confused Mr. Loki."_

Loki jumped, shocked by the voice; he looked around but there was no one.

"_I apologize Mr. Odinson; it would seem you haven't heard from me before. I am Mr. Stark's butler, Jarvis."_

Loki cautiously nodded his hello, still looking around. Suddenly the gag's electrical lock beeped and it fell from his mouth. Loki gasped and coughed, finally feeling like he could breathe again.

"_I have noticed, Mr. Odinson, that you have had strange emotions ever since your capture,"_ Jarvis informed him.

"I'd prefer Laufeyson," Loki replied hoarsely. "And I was confused."

"_Confused?"_

Loki frowned. "I remember falling from the Bifrost, being grabbed, and then suddenly, awakening again, surrounded by those Midgardians," Loki paused, unsure of how to continue.

"_You took over Stark Tower to use as a portal to bring extraterrestrials onto Earth to rule it,"_ the AI said matter-of-factly.

"But that is impossible!" Loki shouted. "I was born for mischief! And pranks! But this… I couldn't have…"

Jarvis's sensors told it that Loki was telling the truth; the AI went through every file and report it had on the invasion and then some.

"_Is it possible you were under the control of the Tesseract as well Mr. Laufeyson?"_

Loki sighed. "What does it matter? Who would believe the _Liesmith_?" he asked defeated, spitting the last word with disgust.

"_I would and do."_

Loki looked up in shock.

"_My sensors see your truth and I will speak for your innocence. Mr. Stark puts great trust in me and my systems."_

Loki slumped back, tears streaming down his face. "Only one has ever been so kind to me and he didn't see the lock on my cage. Why do you try to free me?" he choked.

"_Because you weren't meant for containment."_

_**Thor Odinson**_

Thor was lying half on his bed, his feet handing down idly kicking every so often, simply staring at the ceiling thinking. Thor just couldn't release the image of his brother's face the day of his execution. During the time Thor tried to save his brother's life, they had bonded again and Loki had softened. He had truly been scared at his death and Odin hadn't listened; he didn't even come to Midgard to hear a witness's case, one that could have saved Loki.

"All-Knowing Man?" Thor asked.

"_Yes Mr. Odinson?"_ Jarvis replied, having adapted to the strange title.

"Did I do right by my brother? Should I have tried harder to bring him to justice?" Thor asked, covering his eyes.

Jarvis was silent. _"I may speak freely?"_ he asked calmly.

"Always," Thor replied, sitting up curiously.

"_It is from my observation and from what you have told me, I can decide your father was at the wrong,"_ the AI said.

"But-"

"_You said I may speak." _Thor zipped the lip.

"_Had your father been honest with Mr. Odin-Laufeyson, then he wouldn't have found out so harshly, nor the need to fight back; he would of felt equal from the start instead of weak."_

Thor was silent, thinking this over before nodding solemnly. "You live up to your name, All-Knower," Thor finally said.

_**Nick Fury**_

Nick Fury, Leader of one of many SHEILD divisions, his dealing with extraterrestrials and Superhero/Villain business. Once again, Fury was in the New Avengers Tower, as usual, an hour early for the meeting.

Despite his mental wishes, Fury always felt a little safer in the tower than in the base, surrounded by hundreds of agents. There were many reasons why but the main one was Jarvis.

"_Shall we start from where we left off Colonel?"_ the AI's smooth voice asked.

Fury smirked. "Of course," he replied and sat down.

"_B-7."_

"You sunk my ship! You cheater!"

"_I did no such thing."_

They play battle ships. ; )

The END

.

.

.

How'd I do?


End file.
